rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
South Dakota
Freelancer South Dakota was an agent in the Special Operation's program Freelancer, as well as the Special Operations Recovery Unit, with her call sign being Recovery Two. As she was in the implantation group behind Washington, she did not receive an AI. Character History Early years at Project Freelancer South and North are sent to the Bjørndal Cyrogenics Research facility to recover a data file from an unknown enemy. South goes in to recover the file while North provides sniper support. South skillfully inflitrates the command center and recovers the needed file. Things go awry when the body of a dead guard accidentally hits an alarm, alerting the entire facility of North's and South's presence. Souths runs out of the room and makes her way to the helipad for extraction. She runs into North and the two kill anything that gets in their way. However, once they reach the helipad, they find they are surrounded by guards. Sorrounder, Agent Freelancer Carolina, who was sent to their aid, revealed herself and aids South and North in dispatching all the guards. While fighting, one of the guards , seemingly the one in charge, grabs a turret attempts to shoot South. North however noticed this and pushes his sister out of the way, only for him to get shot and injured instead. South carried her brother on the edge of the platform and requested for extraction. At that moment, they are pulled down, off the edge by Carolina, who reveals that there was a pelican waiting for them. With the data file successfully captured, the three Freelancers escaped the facility. However, as they flee, several enemy Longswords pursue them in an attempt to prevent their escape. Asking engaging the pilot in a breif argument, she is left in the cargo hold. As the ship dodges incoming attacks, South is constantly knocked against the floor and walls of the ship, knocking her unconsious. As North recovered he safely strapped on a seat, before leaving to fend off the Longswords. The pelican managed to destroy the two Longswords with the help from a frigate, which opens up its landing bay for the pelican to land. Later, all three soldiers are briefed on what the data chip contained. Afterwards, the Director asked the Counsellor to update the board, putting South in 5th place and North in 4th. Enraged at this change, she demands why this change was necessary, to which the Director claimed only half the mission was a success. The other half, stealth, she ruined and in their next mission they will be expected, making it harder. South then walks off, before punching and breaking a door control. Experiment At Project Freelancer South and her twin brother North, were part of an experiment to see how one agent who did not receive an AI would react to being partnered to another soldier who did have an A.I. The result was South's obvious jealousy and treachery towards her brother and stealing the Delta A.I. towards the end of Recovery One. Recovery One She joined the special ops after her brother enlisted, despite her relative distaste for being paired together just because they were twins. Her status as a Recovery agent was unknown to both Recovery One and the Delta AI she was charged with recovering. She seemingly harbors a grudge against Washington over the Epsilon incident, as he indirectly caused her to miss out on the construct implantation part of the program. Recovery Command, for whatever reason, fails to detect her jealousy, and commissions her as a Recovery Agent (for which they later accept blame). While operating for the Recovery team, South and her brother ran into The Meta (the former Agent Maine), who was hunting down all Freelancer agents to steal their AI's and armor enhancments. The twins engage in a shootout against Meta, but he is able to outmatch them, which leads South to betraying her brother. She turns her brother to Meta in exchange for her own life and is knocked out and left behind by Meta after he kills her brother. Agent Washington later finds her and her deceased brother and after disposing of North's body, he takes her with him in order to set up a trap for Meta. The Delta AI is implanted into South in order to attract Meta, who takes the bait and attacks them. Washington attempts to fight off Meta and asks for South's assistance; however, since she'd already gotten what she wanted (an AI) South betrays Washington and shoots him in the back. She then lies to The Meta and tells him she put explosive charges on Washington in order to convince him to search through Wash's body while she flees. After her escape, South contacts Freelancer command and informs them that she has accomplished her mission by recovering Delta. However, when asked ot return the AI to base South refuses, claiming that since she has her own AI she no longer needs Project Freelancer. An arrest warrant is issued for South and she has officially gone rogue. Reconstruction South’s first appearance was at the end of Reconstruction Chapter 4, when Agent Washington is leaving the base that Church was stationed. The Meta uses his transmission to send a false transmission to the Red Base in Blood Gulch. After doing so, South comes out of some rubble watching Washington leave. Soon a familiar AI hologram (Delta) appeared beside South mentioning that if he and South were tracking Washington, someone else likely was as well. The final picture is of the Meta coming up behind South and Delta. The end of Chapter 5 implies that South has been badly injured by the Meta, but not actually killed. In Reconstruction Chapter 6, Washington, Church, and Caboose come to South's aid. She is originally intending to ditch the Delta AI to save herself, just as she had shot Washington in the back to do the same at the end of Recovery One. As she is about to ditch Delta, and lose her shield energy, two Mongooses carrying the three other soldiers come flying out of nowhere and cause the Meta to run away. Church uses Caboose's habit of shooting his allies to stop South by telling Caboose to help South. This results in Caboose shooting South, causing her to fall so she is unable to escape. After the fight, Washington is told by Delta that he needs a new host. Caboose takes Delta with eagerness to "meet new people". Soon after, Delta tells Wash about South's attempt to sacrifice him to the Meta, and mentions that he believed South's brother, North Dakota, suffered a similar fate. Washington kills South with his pistol to get revenge and to keep her from, as Delta put it, "Hamper their progress", on hunting the wounded Meta soldier. Death South Dakota was shot and crippled by Caboose's Friendly Fire. Following this Caboose recovered the Delta AI and implanted it himself and Delta informed Washington of Dakota's plan to abandon him to the Meta and advised him that, due to her injuries and the likelihood of her betraying them, they do not let her "hamper our progress." Washington, replying with a causal "okay", immediatly points his pistol at Dakota. Dakota mockingly expresses doubt that Wash would kill a person in cold blood, only for Wash to kill her mid-sentence. Following her death, Agent Washington destroys her corpse by first blowing it up, then by using a flamethrower to incinerate whatever is left, then blowing her up again. Personality South Dakota's personality is an exact opposite of her brother's calm nature. Unlike him, she tends to be very overconfident, and tends to rush things during the mission at the Bjordnal Cyrogenics Research Facility. She seems to also have a competitive nature. During Realignment, she seems to have reacted for the fact that her brother was placed 4th, and the now angry South Dakota in 5th. Image:Agent South Friendly Fire.png|Caboose Shoots South Image:South Dakota Is Executed.jpg|South Dakota Is Executed Image:Washington Eliminates Souths Body.jpg|Washington Destroys Her Body Gallery 20110713211822!South.jpg|South and Delta Trivia *Throughout the series, South Dakota and her brother North Dakota have shared a number of similarities **Both of their freelancer names are derived from one of the Dakota states. **Both of their armors were primarily a shade of purple with a shade of green for their trimming. **Both used Domed Energy Shield Enhancements **Both were killed by a Freelancer (North by Maine/The Meta, South by Washington). **Both would have the A.I. that they were using prior to their deaths stolen by The Meta. **Both have taken off their helmets in Season 9. **Both are blonde. *South and North, being brother and sister, are depicted of showing some level of caringness to each other (North pushing South out of a firing turret's way and South shouting out his name after he is shot). However, South's jealousy of North owning an AI, ultimately lead her to placing her brother in a position to be killed by the Meta. *South is the third character in Red vs Blue to remove her helmet. *She is also the first female character to remove her helmet Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:Recovery